Sun,sea and Plenty of Drama!
by missbrewster
Summary: What could possibly go wrong at the BAU pool party?


Ok, so please be kinda nice to me! This i my first challenge fic so I hope it goes well!

i Do not own Criminal Minds! :) xxx

It wasn't often that you got days off in the BAU so the summer pool Party was a BIG favorite! Especially on a day like today!  
The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"This is heaven"whispered JJ as she lay on a lilo in the middle of the swimming pool "I can practically feel my body tanning!"

"To right Lady!" chirped Morgan "Just like a day on the warm beaches the Aloha State!"

"You are such a show off Derek Morgan!" smiled Garcia as she lay on the Lilo next to JJ's.

"Nice Bikini!" complimented JJ as she studied Garcia's clothing from where she was laying.

"Thanks JJ!"

Garcia was wearing a red hot two piece with orange flowers. She had bought it the day before when she had gone on a  
shopping trip with JJ and Prentiss. Secretly she had bought it to impress Morgan , But she would never tell anyone else about that!

"Where's Reid and Emily?" asked JJ as she sat up to survey her friends.

"I think they went over there" spoke up Hotch pointing to the the side of the pool where the other two team members stood  
sheepishly.

Hotch was wearing short black swimming trunks with a flames on the bottom. Very unHotch like. He had said that Jack had bought  
them for him for a Birthday present and he didn't have the heart to turn them down. He was sitting on a deck chair at the edge of the pool,  
sunglasses on. For once he actually seemed rather relaxed!

JJ looked at him before turning to look at the two people at the other end of the pool. They were now talking to each other but they kept looking  
over as if to check no one was watching them.

"Wonder what they're up to?" she asked

"Dunno!" answered Morgan "But it looks like they don't want us around!"

Although she wasn't looking Prentiss knew that the others were watching them. She could feel their stare hanging  
in the air and as she waited for them to look away she kept getting redder. She sat down in the water, her stance low,  
her chest under the gentle waves.

"What are we meant to do?" asked Reid as he looked her up and down "How are we gonna get out without being seen?"

"I don't know Reid!" snapped back Prentiss "You're the genius!"

"Well you were the one who had the clever Idea of trying out the water slides!"

"So this is might fault now!" she retorted, determined not to let Reid win the argument.

"Well it wasn't me who made you bikini top fall of as we went through the slide!"

"And it wasn't me who pulled you swimming trunks off! May I add!" bit back Prentiss

The two agents had found themselves in a rather sticky situation after having a go at what they thought was a harmless  
water ride. It had begun fine but as the slide progressed the tunnel got tighter and tighter and soon the pressure had  
got to much for their clothes.

As the two agents sat in the pool the tensions was rising. Mainly because they were both embarrassed and weren't  
sure how to get out without showing they were missing their clothes!

"Oy what's up with you two?" shouted Morgan to his two friends

"Nothing!" replied Prentiss quickly

"Then why don't you come up here and join in with the party?"

"It's cooler this end if the pool" Answered Reid desperately "Uh, there are more trees!"

As Reid surveyed his surroundings he noticed there was not a tree in sight. So did Morgan.

"Come on Reid! What's up? You know there's no trees!"

"Can you just but off Morgan!" shouted Prentiss, annoyed at his constant questions "We're up this end of the pool  
to get away from YOU!"

Guilt washed over her as she saw the hurt look on her friends face. She began to apologize but stopped mid sentence.  
He's the one that kept asking questions she thought. It's not like I can just go over there like this anyway! It's not my  
fault!  
She stared at the floor of the swimming pool as if she could stare a trap door for her to escape out of. Nothing.

"We could go down that side path" offered Reid pointing to a path leading to a side door to the changing rooms.

"But how do we get there without being seen?" asked Prentiss

"We could put our towels round us" replied Reid

"In the pool? how will we get dry again?"

"Didn't think about that"

"Oy!" Came Morgan's voice from the other side of the pool again "Wanna play water Polo?"

Reid and Prentiss shared a quick glance before answering

"No Thanks Morgan"

Prentiss could only imagine what it would be like to play water polo with nothing on her top was an  
understatement.

"You sure?"

"Positive" assured Prentiss "We'll just watch"

"I'll play!" offered Garcia

"And me" joined in Hotch and JJ

Reid starred in envy at the rest of the team enjoying themselves as he sat in the pool with no clothes on.

"I could play!" whispered Reid to Prentiss "No one would see me!"

"Are you joking Reid!" Questioned Emily

"No, why can't I?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because as soon as someone throws the ball in the air for you to catch your Ding Dongs will  
fly around for everyone to see!"

Reid thought about it for a few seconds.

"I guess you're right" he murmured slightly defeated.

"Look we really need to get into the changing rooms quickly" whispered Prentiss as she looked at her friends playing  
water polo at the other end of the pool. "What were you saying about that path?

"Face it Hotch you can't beat me and my baby girl!" Shouted Morgan, Garcia smiled at his comment.

"By the look of those clouds we won't be able to play for much longer anyway!" Spoke up JJ

Grey clouds were gathering above them.

"Great!" complained Hotch "I was just getting into this game!"

"Look Emily" uttered Reid "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but by the look of those clouds up there we're gonna  
have to get out of this pool sometime soon."

Prentiss looked up into the grey sky and sure enough there were black clouds everywhere.

"Ok" She replied "Let everyone else get out and when they're inside we'll take that path to the changing rooms."

"Won't it be a bit strange if they see us walk into the changing rooms without our clothes on?" stammered Reid

"Well if we leave it long enough they should be in their own rooms by the time we get in"

"Ok" stated Reid "But it's a bit risky"

"Have you got any better Ideas?" demanded Prentiss

"No"

Sure enough five minutes later the life guard came out and told them all to get out of the pool.

"can't we just stay in a bit longer?" asked JJ fluttering her eyelashes at the man in front of her.

"Sorry miss" He answered "But It's for your own safety"

"Ok" sighed JJ a frown spreading across her face.

"Your eyes are very pretty though!" he smiled back at her.

"So when do we get out?" asked Reid

"Wait till they're all out" answered Prentiss

One by one the other members of the team climbed out of the pool and ventured towards the changing rooms.

"Do we go now?" Questioned Reid once all the other team members had gone into the building.

"Yes"

Prentiss got out first covering her top half with her arms before making her way towards the side path Reid had  
mentioned. Reid covered his genitals with his hands before following his co worker.

"ssssshhhh" hissed Prentiss as they reached the path.

A loud noise could be heard from the shadows in which they were walking towards.

"What's that?" asked Prentiss

"I'm sure it's just a wild animal" Reassured Reid before they carried on their journey but what they saw was not a  
wild animal.

"Holy Crap!" gasped Prentiss, her eyes wide as she surveyed the two people in front of them. Reid shared much the  
same look.

Before them stood the one and only David Rossi sharing a rather intimate kiss with their boss and arch enemy  
Erin Strauss.

As gasp escaped her lips as Strauss looked towards the two agents.

"What do you think you two are doing walking around with no clothes on?"

"What do you think you two are doing snogging each others faces off?" retorted Prentiss

The two elder agents faces turned Red.

"I'm sure we can sort this out" tried Rossi, smiling slightly at the younger female agent,

"What d'ya have in mind Rossi?" she asked a smug grin on her face.

"What about if you keep this secret" he signaled to him and Strauss "We'll keep that secret" He signaled to Reid  
and Prentiss "Deal?"

"Deal"

"Are you sure you're gonna keep it a secret?" asked Reid an unsure tone to his voice.

"Well we don't exactly want you blabbing about this!" cried Strauss incredulously "You really think we'd risk it?"

Reid jumped back at her sudden outburst.

"I guess you're right"

The four agents made their way awkwardly to the changing rooms.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Garcia as her and JJ's eyes widened "They so did not know there was a camera in that  
alley!"

-  
Ok so I admit that it was a bit shorter than I had intended it to be but I think it's alright! It's the first challenge that  
I've done but I think I've done it ok!

Please Review!

xxx :)


End file.
